Involved
by Spanish Sunrise
Summary: Roxanne claims that her husband, the heroic Megamind is too wrapped up in his career and is neglecting his own daughter. When Roxanne is 'kidnapped' by the return of Hal, father and daughter must work together, and realize how much they need each other.


**Hi! This is something I came up with after watching The Legend of Zorro with Antonio Banderes and Catherine Zeta-Jones. This is kind of what this is based off. Please let me know if I should continue. Thank you. :)**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Minion, it's working!"<p>

"Umm, Miss Eva, I think we should get behind something."

He was right. No sooner than he said that, the contraption I was making ceased to 'work' and began staticing as bright lasers erupted from its interior, black smoke huffing out of every hole. Suddenly, it began to shake violently, and Minion grabbed my shoulder just in time to pull me back and out of the way as it exploded, both literally and figuratively in our faces.

After the booming effect, I dared to open my eyes, brushing ashes off of my face as the smoke cleared. When it did, I felt like weeping when I registered that my version of a brainbot had been disintegrated right before my eyes. Why did it not work for me but it worked for my dad? What was I doing wrong? I dropped on the floor and covered face with my hands, moaning.

Minion, told by my dad to be my bodyguard, was panicking in an instant. "Oh! Miss Eva, don't cry, we can fix this! Here, I'll…."

"Don't you touch that, Minion!" I ordered, glaring at my fail that was lying on the floor now. "That cheap piece of metal doesn't deserve your time or attention!"

Minion hesitated, but remained at my side, watching me kick the discarded 'brainbot' attempt the best I could sitting down. So my dad was Megamind. Now normally, you don't go about introducing yourself like that, but with me, it is pretty obvious. We were too much alike to be confused.

My skin is blue, like my father's, and my eyes are green like his, but only a more boring, dull shade, unlike his vibrant, lively ones. I even, inherited his blasted pointy pink ears, which was utterly obnoxious. I thank God that I haven't received my dad's huge head, I have enough bullying-thanks to the blue skin-already. Unfortunately, the thing that I had wanted the most-his genius-was not in my DNA, and my many failed inventions have proved that.

Oh, I try, but my dad says I slack off and hardly try at all. That's what makes me angry. The stupid brainbot that I was recreating after one of his own took three weeks to prepare for, several nights lacking sleep, and bandaged fingertips that had begun to bleed. The tears began to fall, as Minion pranced comically around me, helpless.

I was so tired of it all. The nasty comments that I would here at school, circling around me made it hard to keep my chin up. Oh, look! There goes the freak! Or, oh, Eva, is daddy gonna save you? Look at her, just because her dad is a superhero she acts like she's the queen of the school. That would be what the preppy girls would say. But I don't act like that, they're delusional, I spend most of my time in the school library, which was always abandoned except by the Star Wars Fanboys who liked to gossip about Princess Leah in her slave costume.

I stood up and crossed the floor of the lair to where my dad's giant, precious swivel chair stood in front of several screens. He used to spin me around in that chair when I was very little, we had a bond, we were close. But then, countless villians started to rise against him, and even destroyed the Metro City police, and it had taken him away from me.

He was rarely home anymore, and my mom, who works as a news reporter told me that we had to move, and I couldn't have any friends-not that I had any besides Minion-visit my house because we couldn't risk Megamind's enemies discovering where we live, she was that worried for our safety.

The last time I saw my father was three days ago, and the only thing that he had said to me was to go do my homework, even though if he took the time to know me, he would have knownb that it had been already done hours ago. I spun myself slowly in his chair, his scent of leather and some kind of cologne permanently seeped into it, crying a different sort of tears.

* * *

><p>Roxanne paced the floor of the underground lair which was beneath their apartment building. She waited impatiently for Megamind, fidgeting with the wedding ring on her finger, the diamond flashing each time it caught the laser lights of the brainbots. Running her fingers repeatedly through her auburn hair, Roxanne continued to wonder what was taking him so long, he should have been home by now.<p>

After all, he had promised. He had promised her an end to this waking nightmare. Megamind had been the protector of Metro City for more than fifteen years now, and there had been countless close calls, threats, and dangers against his life. He had promised her that tonight was his last ride. No more nights, staying up late, praying that he would come home alive. Roxanne was surprised that she had not grown prematurely grey yet.

The brainbots started to make their trademark bowg bowg noises, and Roxanne perked up, quietly listening for any sounds that would indicate her husband's arrival. There was the screech of his invisible car, the slamming of its door, and a cheerful, off-key whistling of Highway to Hell. Roxanne checked the time, one-thirty AM. He was back. He was alive. And he wasn't leaving.

Roxanne's feet flew her around the corner, pausing to stand in the doorway that separated the garage from the rest of the lair. She stopped short at the sight of her blue husband. He patted one of the brainbots affectionately, tossing his cape onto its head. His whistling stopped as he looked up to find her there, waiting for him.

It was only seconds later that the few feet of distance between them was closed by his long, leathery strides. With a small smile, he pulled her petite form into his body, smoothing her worry away with a long, passionate kiss. His long, thin fingers slid into her hair as he pressed her closer to him. She melted, her arms limp around his neck, but her kiss was just as furious as his own.

They pulled away mutually, silly, teenage grins decorating their faces. Roxanne's eyes washed over him, checking for injuries, as was her personal protocol. Finding none, she relaxed and her smile reappeared as she affectionately straightened his black collar which was wrinkled from battle. Megamind massaged her arms comfortingly, noting that her eyes were dark from lack of sleep. He lead her out of the garage and into the lair, which was a few degrees warmer, but still cold and damp.

"Tell me that it's over." She pleaded, sinking into his side, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Tell me you have won."

He kissed the top of her forehead. "I won."

Roxanne's blue eyes turned dreamy as she stared off into space. "I can't believe it." She murmured in delight. "We finally have our lives back. Now we can take Eva on a trip to Europe. I can't imagine what it is like." She smiled wistfully.

Roxanne sighed in content, but Megamind wrinkled his forehead in thought. "Roxanne, I've been thinking…"

She cut him off, laughing. "Never a good sign." She teased, sitting them both down on his large swivel chair.

Megamind chuckled, allowing her to put her head on his lap. "Listen, Roxanne. Metrocity won't reestablish their paw-lease corps for another three months…" He could already anticipate the argument that was no-doubt soon to come.

Roxanne felt it too. "Yes…" She agreed in distrust.

Megamind licked his dry lips, hesitating. "I think the people would need my help protecting the city until that happens."

He saw her face change. Her smile transform into a tight, thin line. "Look, I know what you're thinking…" He tried, but she pulled away from him, standing up.

He reached for her, spinning her around to face him. "Roxanne, Roxanne, listen to me. This is me, and this is quitting. We are this far apart." He separated his fingers by an inch, trying to prove to her how close he was to abandoning his heroic daily life-threat. He held her face in his hands. "Roxanne…"

Again she pushed him away. "I cannot believe it." She spat. "I. Can. Not. Believe. I. Fell. For. It." She sounded like she was punishing herself. "Husband promises to quit, gullible wife believes him." She stared him straight in the eye, and Megamind turned away in guilt. "How could I be so stupid?" She spat, disgusted.

Megamind rubbed his forehead. "Roxanne, you're over reacting."

"I'm overreacting!" She exclaimed, truly insulted.

"Yes!"

"You made a promise…"

"I-I know..."

"_We_ made a promise." She amended, glaring at him. "You are missing your daughter's entire life!"

"No!" Megamind disagreed, springing to his feet. "No, no, no, no, no. I am not missing anything."

"Oh really?" Roxanne challenged. "What is her teacher's name?"

"Oh, that's an easy one." He lied, staring up at the high cement ceiling, racking his brain for the right answer, frowning. "Mr…Miss…King…Lee…Anderson?"

Roxanne stared at him, answering with a disgusted sigh and turning away.

"Okay, a-alright. So I have a bad memory. What does that prove!" He demanded, his eyes questioning her.

She was quick to the point. "That you do not know your own child!" She cried, like a desperate woman, her eyes reddening from unshed tears. "And even worse, she does not know _you_."

"Do not twist it woman!" He argued back. "The people still need Megamind."

"No, _you_ need Megamind." She accused, staring him down. It was true, he was hopelessly addicted to the thrill. "Look me in the eyes and tell that's not true."

Megamind couldn't answer.

"Do you remember what you said? The day Eva was born?" She pressed, taking a step closer towards him. "My family is my life." She quoted. "Do you know how lucky you are to have made it this far? Alive?"

He could not look her in the eye, and it killed him.

"That your enemies have not discovered where we live? Who we are?" She pinched forcefully on the bridge of her nose. "For fifteen years you have fought for the people of Metro City." She swallowed hard, her throat becoming sore.

"You gave the people of Metro City freedom and protection." An alarming tear finally spilled over the brims of her large, expressive eyes. "Why can't you give us ours?"

One of the monitors behind him flashed with his signal, indicating to him that the Metrocity citizens needed his help. Roxanne saw it too. "They are calling you."

Megamind wished he could stop her tears, but he knew that she wouldn't want him to touch her right now. "It's who I am, Roxanne. It's who I am."

She couldn't argue with that. Giving him a cryptic nod, she lifted her chin higher. "If you go, then you are not sleeping here tonight."

Megamind pointedly walked back towards the garage, for there was nothing more he could do in the situation. His great mind could not even help. Roxanne's lungs filled with air. "I hope you and Minion are very happy together!" She shouted angrily.

"We will be." Came the soft reply. "I love you."

Then the engine started.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep in that chair in front of the monitors which was adjacent to his garage, for my entire body felt cramped and my hair was matted to the side of my face. I heard the slamming of car doors and Minion's voice questioning my father. I saw him round the corner, calling something over his shoulder, a heartbroken expression on his face.<p>

I faked being a sleep, perhaps he won't bark at me for being down in the lair if I am asleep. The leathery stretch of his boots against the pavement stopped abruptly, and I opened my eyes into a tiny slit, curious as to what he was doing. He was watching me, probably debating on whether or not to wake me up. He chose no, because like I said, he doesn't give squat, and instead slid into the driver's seat of the invisible car, starting the engine.


End file.
